The present invention relates to an automatic defensive driving illumination system and more particularly to a system which automatically illuminates the headlights, tail lights, side markers and other external lights or other lights of a vehicle.
When driving, drivers should be alert for other drivers along with other obstacles and hazards. Particularly at dusk and during the hours of darkness it is important for the lights of the vehicle to be illuminated, for both the driver to observe obstacles and hazards and for other drivers to see the vehicle. Throughout the years wherever there are vehicles in use drivers have failed to turn on the headlights of the vehicle during the hours of darkness. This failure results in a hazard for the driver, for the occupants of the vehicle, for other vehicles and their occupants, and for pedestrians and property.
The failure to turn on the lights can be for any one of many reasons. The driver may have been driving before it got dark and forgets to turn on the lights or the driver does not notice the diminishing light condition. The driver may be under the influence of alcohol or drugs which diminishes the memory and forgets to turn on the lights or the driver intentionally leaves the lights off for a thrill. The list of reasons could be lengthy but they can all generally be contributed to human failure or the lack of requisite consciousness. The failure to turn on the lights has resulted in vehicle and property damage, automobile accidents, and even death in some instances.
Additionally, emergency vehicles, motorcycles and some other types of vehicles typically operate with the headlights and other lights illuminated at all times. The illumination of the lights enhances the visibility of the vehicle even during the daylight hours. In some states it is the law that such vehicles operate with the lights illuminated.
The problem of failing to illuminate the lights has been address in the prior art. There are several light illumination systems available which automatically turn on some lights under certain circumstances. These systems generally utilize photosensitive cells or timing mechanisms of some sort. The photosensitive cells generally monitor the ambient light conditions. When the photosensitive cells sense a lack of illumination or a decrease in the light conditions, associated circuitry activates the lights. Some of these systems also incorporate other features for added attraction and convenience for the consumer. This includes the use of a second sensor to monitor for oncoming lights. The second sensor, when activated by oncoming lights, automatically switches the lights from high beam to low beam. Another system is tied into the windshield wiper, so that any time the wipers are activated the lights are illuminated.
Other related systems automatically deactivates the lights after a predetermined time period. Generally, the systems of this design deactivates the lights after an elapsed time from the ignition switch being shut off. This is accomplished either through a timer of some sort or by some sort of delayed switching such as a temperature actuated switch.
There are also several different automatic engine starting systems which are related to the field of automatic automobile apparatuses. These systems have various circuitry for monitoring and controlling various engine functions and providing the starting sequences. The automatic engine started are generally activated by three different methods or combinations of the three. This includes a timer which automatically starts the engine during some interval set on the timer; a temperature controlled device which monitors the ambient temperature to start the engine when a predetermined temperature is reached; and by remote control which is either operated by an individual or by some other controlling device.
The prior art in the use of photocells has certain disadvantages. The photocells have to be located so that they can be properly exposed to the ambient light conditions or to the lights of on coming vehicles. Therefore, by necessity the photocells must be located somewhere on or near the outer surface of the vehicle. Photocells have been placed behind the windshield or other automobile glass, on the grill, and incorporated into decorative apparatuses mounted onto the automobile. One of the primary problems with the use of photocells is that they get dirty. As dirt settled on the surface of the photocells or the protective covering the effectiveness of the photocell diminishes. Additionally, the effectiveness of photocells diminishes with time.
The photocells are typically used to illuminate lights during anytime the intensity of light is below a certain level. This could be during any hour of the day. Clocks have also been incorporate with the use of photocells to ensure lights are illuminated during hours of darkness no matter what the intensity of light. This system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,591,825, Keighley. However, this system provides for illumination of the lights at any time the ignition switch is on and it is either dark or the ambient light intensity is low. There is no provisions to ensure that the engine is actually running or being driven. This could result in the lights being illuminated at times not desired.
Papillon, U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,129, uses a unique approach to monitor the voltage across the battery. When the voltage across the battery is within a predetermined range, the engine is assumed to be running and the lights are illuminated. This provides an unreliable means for determining when to illuminate the lights of a vehicle. The actual voltage could be above or below the specified range for several different reasons including equipment malfunction. This could result in the lights not being illuminated when actually needed. Other problems could also illuminate the lights when you do not want them to be illuminated. This could occur when the vehicle is being started, being jumped or at some times when the key is on, and during battery recharging.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a fail safe system to automatically illuminate the headlights, taillights, side markers and other lights of a vehicle normally activated with the headlight switch after ensuring the engine of the vehicle is started and actually running using a fail safe method.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an automatic defensive driving illumination system which automatically illuminates the headlights, taillights, side markers and other lights of a vehicle normally activated with the headlight switch at any time during the hours of darkness after ensuring that the engine of the vehicle is actually running.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an automatic defensive driving illumination system which automatically illuminates the headlights, taillights, side markers and other lights of a vehicle normally activated with the headlight switch as the vehicle is being driven and the hours of darkness are approached.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an automatic defensive driving illumination system which automatically illuminates the headlights, taillights, side markers and other lights of a vehicle normally activated with the headlight switch without the use of photosensitive cells or any other unreliable devices to monitor the external ambient conditions.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide an automatic defensive driving illumination system which automatically illuminates the headlights, taillights, side markers and other lights of a vehicle normally activated with the headlight switch which can be used in addition to and in conjunction with the normal light switch for controlling the headlights, taillights, side markers and other external lights or other lights of the vehicle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an automatic defensive driving illumination system which can be set by the driver to automatically illuminate the headlights, taillights, side markers and other other lights of a vehicle normally activated with the headlight switch at any desired time.
Yet another object of the Automatic Defensive Driving Illumination system of this invention is to provide for the illumination of the lights of a vehicle normally activated with the headlight switch only after determining whether the ignition is on, the starter is no longer engaged, the engine is actually running, it is during the hours of darkness and after a delay of sufficient time to ensure stabilization of the engine. The determination being made by a solid state device made up of integrated digital chips and related circuitry receiving input from various vehicle functions.
The above and other objects and features of the present invention will be better understood and appreciated from the detailed description given below of the main embodiments thereof, selected for purposes of illustration and shown in the accompanying figures.